


Cartoon Theory

by digilici



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digilici/pseuds/digilici
Summary: In which I talk about my headcanons and analyses in an overly dramatic, rambly way. I guess I'm channeling my inner Yakko.Some of these are about Animaniacs specifically, others are more about cartoons in general.I have too much time to think in quarantine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cartoon Theory

**Author's Note:**

> bro i wish i could hyperlink some of this shit cause there's things in here that relate to other headcanons i have lmao  
> that's the adhd. it feels like all of my thoughts are a 7-way venn diagram

In my opinion, some parts of the reboot feel much more candid than others.

Notably Good Warner Hunting, Fear and Laughter in Burbank, and Hindenburg Cola. Most of the others could’ve been scripted in-universe, even if the only script to speak of was one of the Warners approaching the directors with an idea like “hey wouldn’t this be HILARIOUS???” and then making up the rest on the spot. But I feel like the writers are going somewhere with those sketches. After all, cartoons these days have plot and character development, right?

They can’t just drop things like “Chicken Boo killed, skinned, and stuffed his former co-stars” into our laps without intending to do something with it, right? They can’t just have Yakko have a panic attack on-screen over not being funny without it foreshadowing something. Hindenburg Cola is a bit more ambiguous, specifically the whole “what was Nils doing there” thing, but I feel like they have to be going somewhere with their popsychiatrist saying that he’s going to win sometimes. But those seem super candid, and that wouldn’t work in-universe. So, here is my proposal: the Warners _didn’t know they were being filmed_ during those segments.

The producers, for whatever reason, would’ve had camera people follow the Warners at nearly all times, always staying just out of sight, in hopes of catching _something_ interesting, _something_ that could hint at character development, at a story arc. And when they did, they’d turn it into a sketch. Animators would capture shots that the camera people couldn’t, the actors who sampled the Warners’ voices would record any lines that needed re-doing. All without the Warners ever knowing.

This, of course, raises a couple of questions. Firstly, why did the producers decide to have camera people follow them? I have a patch for this, but I’ll get to that later. I think that deserves a one-shot.

Secondly: even in the more candid sketches, why do the Warners still act somewhat like they’re on camera? In response to that, I propose that cartoons can sense the presence of the fourth wall while being filmed, even if they don’t know it. And when they sense the fourth wall, even when it doesn’t have an apparent cause, they’re instinctually compelled to put on their acting pants and be _funny_.

That is what lead to Yakko’s panic attack in Fear and Loathing in Burbank. He subconsciously sensed the fourth wall and felt like he had to be funny. So when nobody was there to react to his jokes, he freaked out. (Of course, none of this was helped by Nickelwise.)

So yeah! The Warners are being essentially stalked by camera people, and a bit of exploration of cartoon physiology. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions or anything to add, please leave a comment. G’night, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests, drop it in the comments! i'd be happy to try to patch up any holes you find!


End file.
